


He's Crazy

by rosecrayon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Violence, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecrayon/pseuds/rosecrayon
Summary: Alex finds Maggie punching the crap out of a really bad guy.





	

All she could see was red. Her fists were now swinging without much control still making contact with the side of a face. There was no longer a fight back but she couldn’t seem to stop. She wasn’t going to stop though. The bloody knuckles becoming redder every swing.

She could hear muffled yells in her direction, but not breaking her current concentration. Suddenly, she is ripped from on top of the guy by her shoulders and thrown back first into wall. Hands pinned her against the wall and a face was trying to gain her attention, but her eyes still trained on the bloody immobile body of the guy on the ground.  
Hands wiped across her face as everything became clearer and her breathing started to calm. The voice breaking through to register.

“Hey, Sawyer, are you okay?” The voice soothing and calming. “Maggie, look at me. Look at me, Maggie.”

After a few blinks her eyes met with brown. “Alex?-“ Her voice cracked through her labored breath. Panic then sets in, “Alex, what are you doing here?”

Alex’s face furrowed. “Maggie, we are your back up. Remember?”

Maggie froze. It was all coming back. It was a raid. The guy was enslaving aliens for his own pleasure drugging them with a homemade cocktail.

Alex grabs Maggie by the shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you outside and cleaned up.”

Maggie nods, still not focusing very well. Alex lead her out of the warehouse tried to get to a seat in the back of a SWAT truck to wait for an ambulance. Maggie doubled over and threw up on the ground before they made it to the truck.

Alex pulls her off to the side of the parking lot into the grass and starts pulling her hair out of her face before her stomach starts retching again. A hand goes to her back and starts rubbing circles trying to provide some comfort.

A couple minutes pass with Maggie able to stand back up, her eyes still closed. Alex’s hand stilled but remained on Maggie’s back.

“What happened in there?”

Maggie stretches arms so her hands so her hands rested on the top of her head and turns towards Alex opening her eyes.  
“I cleared the first couple of rooms and lead to the back room. He had a needle to the alien’s chest.” Taking a deep breath she continued. “It’s like he knew we were coming. I approached. He said to stay back if I wanted him to live. There was not much I could do. The guy he was crazy… he was crazy.” Her eyes went back to the ground.

“Maggie, he was drugging aliens for his pleasure, of course he was crazy. What happened next?”

“Alex.”

“Maggie, what happened?”

“He began a rage about how this was just the start and how he was going to play with every alien on the planet.” She turned to face Alex again. “He talked about how much Supergirl was the epitome of everything he wanted. She has the looks and the powers of one he could ‘have fun with’.”

Alex had to stop herself from vomiting as well before Maggie continued.

“The next thing I know you are pulling me off of him and pushing me against the wall. Alex, what happened to the alien?”

“He did get injected but you must have made it to the guy before he pushed the whole dose in so we are hopeful he will make it.”

Maggie sighed in relief and leans towards Alex. Without hesitation Alex wraps her arms around the detective. No words were said. No tears were shed, just comfort in the moment.

“Why don’t we get you home.” Alex loosened her grip on Maggie, creating space between them.

 “How about a beer instead?”


End file.
